gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
Gravenhurst Regional Transit route 4 'The Causeway'
Route 4, or simply known as The Causeway, sometimes abbreviated as Causeway, is a full frequent conventional bus transit route operated by Gravenhurst Regional Transit, serving The Causeway and Main Street Borden in Archemedes, Gravenhurst. The route has 3 branches, 4 The Causeway, 4A The Causeway - Main St. Borden, and 4N The Causeway (Blue Nite). History Route 4 was among one of the first pioneer routes that started along with the creation of Gravenhurst Regional Transit. It was originally named Sixteenth Avenue. Like Route 2, Route 4 has not changed much since the beginning of the route. Furthermore, there are no other services to compete ridership of the route (i.e. no subway lines on 16th Avenue). This further delays GRT's determination to restructure the route. There was only one major restruction event of the route, which occurred in Winter 2007/08. The creation of Jones Creek Terminal in mid-2007 and the proximity of the route to Jones Creek Terminal, the route was restructured to stop by Jones Creek Terminal. The stop-by had been reported to slightly increased ridership. In 2008, Route 4 merged with the historical Route 50. Parts of the route serviced by Route 50 is now served with Route 4A. Route 4A starts up from Cherryshill Terminal, following Gravenhurst Regional Road 73's alignment, and finally ending at Borden Terminal. Along with the merger, the entire Route 4 (including all its branches), is renamed to The Causeway to match the local government's, "The Causeway Renaming Act of 2008". In 2008, Sixteenth Avenue was renamed to "The Causeway" to give the road a more urban sense. The route has an improved schedule in 2008, but despite of that, the ridership still slightly decreased in 2009. The route kept its alignment ever since its service improvement in 2008. Fleet Used * GRT New Ages Hybrid Electric 40' Double Decker (2004 model) ** Kneeling Bus - Wheelchair Ramp equipped ** Route 4 and 4A only * GRT Middle Ages 30' Single Decker (1993 model) ** Route 4N only Future Developments As Downtown Archemedes is being developed into the city's CBD, The Causeway will be extended into Donsley. When the extension is completed, Route 4 may be extended into Donsley, replacing the current Route 35. Free Transfer with the Linx subway is not planned to be implemented on this route. Major Stops * Torbram GO Station (Drop-Off) * Boeing Subway Station (Drop-Off) * Jones Creek Terminal Platform 2 * River Thames Road & The Causeway * South Central Parkway & The Causeway * Lincoln Subway Station (Drop-Off) * Hurontario Street & The Causeway * McCallister Avenue & The Causeway * River Parkway & The Causeway * Cherryshill Terminal Platform 2 Destination Signs * 4 CAUSEWAY ~ TO CHERRYSHILL TERM. ~ VIA JONES CK. TERM. * 4 CAUSEWAY ~ TO TORBRAM TERM. ~ VIA JONES CK. TERM. * 4A CAUSEWAY - BORDEN ~ TO CHERRYSHILL TERM. * 4A CAUSEWAY - BORDEN ~ TO BORDEN TERM. * 4N CAUSEWAY ~ TO CHERRYSHILL TERM. ~ BLUE NITE SERVICE * 4N CAUSEWAY ~ TO BORDEN TERM. ~ BLUE NITE SERVICE Route Notes * Route 4 operates at a frequency of 4 minutes during rush hours (6 AM - 9 AM; 3 PM - 7 PM), and 7 minutes during non-rush hours. After midnight, route 4 will be replaced by Route 4N (the blue nite service), operating at a frequency of 30 minutes until next morning at 6 AM. * This route connects to Cherryshill GO Station, Torbram GO Station, and Boeing GO Station * The route stops by Jones Creek Terminal but not Archemedes Terminal Service Frequency 004